


He Didn't Tell Us, But It's Okay We Know Now!

by C4ndy_St0re



Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [12]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, No Beta, Tagging? Wack, Yo I'm Back boys, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re
Summary: Phil smiled softly at the little ghost in his lap while grabbing the blanket and laying it on top of them, maybe he could get a second chance with his kids.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137038
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	He Didn't Tell Us, But It's Okay We Know Now!

**Author's Note:**

> Requested By: Just_A_Lizard  
> I clearly didn't know what to title this-
> 
> Heyo I'm in fact not dead, just unmotivated to write this content, probably burnt myself out or something who knows!  
> Also self-promo here: If you want content that isn't agere from me I have a book called Closed or Open Doors though it is really s a d so please check the tags for trigger warnings.

TW/CW: There is a tad bit of worry/panic but otherwise this is pretty fluffy? I hope? I'm not good at fluff!  
Nicknames Used: Buddy, Wilbs, Little One, Baby

Ghostbur wasn't ever sure why everyone treated him like they treated the other big kids, they would give him random tasks to go and do like checking on things or building things. It always felt mundane and icky but he still did them for the validation that he would get afterwards, well if he did get any. Sometimes Tubbo would thank him and tell him he did well though most of the time that didn't happen and he was just given a quick nod or a small "thanks" before Tubbo was rushing off to do more presidential duties.

He didn't mind at first, really Ghostbur didn't! Though over time it started to wear him down and he wanted to put up more a fight, if he was going to be given such big kid activities he at least wanted a big kid to come with him, so maybe that's why he found himself pouting in front of Tubbo who was telling him to go check on a build that was happening. "Tubbo come with! Final deal!" Ghostbur slammed his foot down even though he knew it would emit no sound, it just felt right. Tubbo stared the ghost down puzzled, why was he insisting that he came with him? Ghostbur was perfectly capable of doing these things on his own!

"Why can't you do it by yourself? You're an adult, well technically a ghost but still!" Tubbo wasn't exactly sure what reaction he was going to get from Ghostbur but it certainly wasn't what he received which was the ghost looking at him like he just committed seven war crimes. "What?

"I'm not big kid! No, no, no! I'm not!" Ghostbur shook his head quickly and crossed his arms, and suddenly everything seemed to click for Tubbo, the way that Ghostbur would light up when he was given compliments, why he would occasionally be found chewing on the tips of his fingers, why he was now standing in front of him insisting that Tubbo followed him to a construction site. He had remembered reading about age regression in a book when him and Tommy were trying to find coping mechanisms back after the first or maybe second war, they had begun to blend together at this point.

"Oh, oh Ghostbur how old are you?" Tubbo smiled as he watched Ghostbur's eyes light up as he began to happily hit his wrists together something that Tubbo had seen him do a few times before and believe he called 'stimming' though at this point almost everything in his past seemed to be blocked out. Ghostbur quickly counted on his fingers before holding up five fingers and jumping chanting the number 'five' a few times. "You're so little buddy!"

"I am! I am! Tubbo, why you just know asking?" Ghostbur tilted his head to the side a bit much like a puppy would do to someone. "I thought everyone knew? Why would Alivebur hid this? It made him really, really happy!" Ghostbur absentmindedly took Tubbo's hand as he had it outstretched towards him and followed the president who was leading him down the pathway. He had learned how to make a potion that would let him interact with the world though he could only keep it up for a bit since the potion only lasted for a few hours.

"He actually didn't tell us little one, he may of been too scared, but you weren't! You're such a brave boy buddy!" Tubbo reached his open hand over and ruffled Ghostbur's hair who whined at his mess that he now had to call his hair. "Have you told anybody yourself, or do you remember Alivebur telling anybody at all?" The questions received a pout and quick headshake from the ghost as he kicked a rock on the pathway.

"Where are we going? I want to go play!" Ghostbur whined at the confinement that he was held in, which really he could escape at anytime but he chose to continue holding Tubbo's hand. "Walking isn't fun, I know a nice field we can play in! Oh! Tubbo do you wanna play with me? No one's played with me before, it will be fun! We can play with friend, and, and-"

Tubbo quickly cut off the little, "Calm down, one thing at a time. First we can go wherever you want to go but I think we should find someone else to play with you buddy. I can't play right now I have to do big kid things which are icky, I'm sorry I had such a little boy doing them for so long." Tubbo smiled at the way Ghostbur managed to cut in a quick 'it's okay!', "So how about we find someone else you're comfy telling or you'll have to follow me about which I really don't want. It's dangerous for a little one like you to be around all the building, which is why I don't want you alone too."

Tubbo quickly booped Ghostbur's nose while he processed what the mentally-older boy had said. "Oh! Oh! Can we tell P'il? I wanna tell him!" Ghostbur could remember how good of a dad Phil was to him and Tommy when they were little and if he was being honest with himself, he wanted that again.

"Of course we can tell Phil bud! C'mon I'll take you to his house." Tubbo began leading the two towards Phil's house noticing how he kept his door open in hope for someone to visit him since he was under house arrest. "Do you want me to tell him or would you like to?" Ghostbur hummed while hopping alongside Tubbo, as they had gotten closer to the house his thoughts began to speed up, questions of if this was a good idea beginning to taunt him. What if da-Phil got mad at him?

"You, 'm scared ta." Tubbo nodded, acting like he didn't notice the way that Ghostbur's speech changed and how his voice got a bit higher yet also quieter. "Wha' if he doesn' like m'?" Ghostbur tugged on his sweater sleeves as Tubbo picked him up so they could get up the stairs leading to Phil's house.

"Now why would he not like such a sweet boy like you?" Tubbo lightly knocked on the door to let Phil know he was entering, he kept Ghostbur in his arms until he reached the couches where he sat the little down. Phil came out of one of the rooms and saw the ghost sitting on his couch chewing on his fingers and listening to Tubbo quietly tell him how that isn't a good idea. He cleared his throat to announce that he was there to which Tubbo spun around, "Hello Phil! How has your day been?"

Phil moved to sit down on one his chairs before answering Tubbo's question, "It's been fine? Why the sudden visit?" Phil crossed his ankles legs and glanced over at Ghostbur who was chewing on his sweater now looking between the two with wide eyes, "Ghostbur, that's not good either. Do you want something proper to chew on?" The little quickly nodded spitting out his sleeve.

"Yes p'ease!" Ghostbur grinned as Phil walked off to one of his chests where he kept all of his kids old baby and toddler things, he may of had a bit too much sentimental attachment to them but no one felt like they could blame him. As he walked over to Ghostbur with a teether he looked over at Tubbo with a face that only the kid-president could identify as something a father who knew you were with-holding information would give you.

"I can explain," Tubbo sat down next to Ghostbur as Phil reclaimed his seat, "do you know what age regression is? I'm assuming not because-" 

Phil was quick to cut Tubbo off, "I do, and I'm guessing Ghostbur is a regressor? I had already assumed so but then again you never know with him." Tubbo let out a relieved sigh glad he didn't have to go through the full explanation before nodding his head. "Ah, and I'm guessing you brought him here to me because you have things to do? I'm hoping he agreed that he wanted me to know and you didn't do this against his will."

Tubbo quickly looked back up at Phil instead of the floor, "Oh I would never! He specifically requested for you, and yes I do have things to go do so if you don't mind watching him? I don't want a little running around the town alone, I'd just be in fear that they would get hurt." Tubbo laughed nervously while tapping his foot against the ground hoping that Phil would agree to watch Ghostbur while he was regressed.

"Yeah I can watch him if he wants me to," Phil turned to look at Ghostbur who had zoned out while chewing on the teether and was looking at everything around the house, "Hey Wilbs, you want me to watch ya bud?" Ghostbur quickly looked at Phil and nodded before running over and attacking Phil in to a hug. Tubbo went towards the door and looked back once more mouthing a quick 'thanks' before heading out to go work on his presidential duties.

Ghostbur mumbled something and Phil hummed in response, he adjusted the ghost in his grasp before standing up to go grab some of the baby things from his chest. "Hey Wilbs?" Ghostbur whined at Phil's talking and clung on to him tighter, "Wilbs can you tell me how old you are bud?" From the lack of response Phil assumed he was somewhere in babyspace, Phil grabbed a paci and bottle along with some soft blankets. With that he moved to the couch and sat down lightly pushing Ghostbur away from his chest which made the little ghost whine and get fussy, "Hey, hey, Wilby bud, look I'm just giving you a paci bud."

Phil bounced his knees which in turn bounced Ghostbur making him laugh, "There we go! There's my smiling baby!" Phil placed the paci in Ghostburs mouth before attacking his cheeks with quick kisses which only made the little laugh and squeal more. "Look at you Wilbs! Such a cute little one, aren't you?" Ghostbur leaned forward and fell back in to Phil's chest quickly burying his face in the dark green shirt he wore. "Ah, a shy little one also I see."

Phil smiled softly at the little ghost in his lap while grabbing the blanket and laying it on top of them, maybe he could get a second chance with his kids.


End file.
